saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Helios Ex/Helios' Mobile NM guide
And yes. you should expect salt. Pre, and Post, December 8th update: Pre: During this period, I was quite happy, since Z-droids were giving boxes, which meant I ended up with vast quantities of money from both cash drops and selling the crap loot inside of boxes (it's true). During this time, I would actually go out of my way in order to help those less fortunate low level players, just to make them win, since I thought they deserved it. I after ensuring victory would leave, in order to preserve my precious few tickets. It was during this time that I got approximately 8-9 black boxes, though I had to discard all past the first five, which was quite aggravating. I did eventually get a black key though, which was convenient, especially since that brought my chem defense up to my standards. Post: Goodness me, I could no longer aid those plebs, since that would also hurt me. alongside this drops were completely crapped upon. This update sucked. Minimum level recommendations: Don't join NM if you are under level 40. seriously, you are ruining the game for everyone else, you have no boosts because you are poor as well, so you can't even help in that sense. You will either do incredibly poorly and be carried or you will be demolished before the first boss. your gear is absolute ass. just... don't, for everyone's sakes. There is of course, one exception. Support medics. A support medic isn't going to try too hard to deal a bunch of damage, and is instead just going to keep people from getting killed, these people are convenient. In short: Don't play NM unless you are a support medic until level 50/60, you are ruining every one elses chances for anything nice. you are actually why we can't have nice things. Aditional note: before you bring up that "I was once a level 35 or so skrub like most of those people", I can tell you no; I am not. I was level 60 before the NM update came out, and I got past level 50 during a time when you could go up more than one level at a time through zombie pods, meaning that I skipped levels 28, 31, 35, 38, 41, 44, and 47. (TY old Zombie pods.) Augmenting: You might be able to skip adaptive sometimes, if the weapon is for bossing, so there is that, with the exception of sav devs and anything that has the nightmarish buff, since they get resists to everything... but you still want it for something such as crowd control, since there are those nightmarish zombies, and increased quantities of elite zombies as well. otherwise don't be a dipshit, augment for damage, skip capacity, you can overclock anything, so do that. add deadly/tenacious based on which is higher. Maps to avoid, organized by in general, and then level specific: General: Onslaught: you generally have to face both beginning and end boss at same time, so just avoid this map, it is almost always a loss. Survivors: difficult since there is so little space, but the cash payout is pretty good, then again so is SP survivors. Level Specific Under level 40: All of them, didn't I already explain this? Lower levels: Pods if you can't clear out the double ones fast. Last Stand, it's just hard, and honestly not very interesting. Power Out, since there is a mech, be sure you can kill it, along with all the loaderbots Higher levels: Power out: will always end w/ Savage mech, not worth to play since Zombdroid nerf. Black Boxes: Black boxes are, how you get gear, which is neat, but... remember, you can easily get 5 boxes, or 5 keys, but you'll almost never have any of the other, and whenever you open a BLACK box, you'll get something awful, such as a 10*** RIA 7, or 5** Medusa gloves. both of which have been obtained. Elite Augment cores: if you get one, save it. seriously, never use it, just horde them until you are absolutely certain you want to use them, and then don't use them, since you are very unlikely to get them. Save these for truly godly weapons, such as the hornet, HIKS 3100, HIKS S300, CM 800 Jupiter (it's op af on mobile), 1887 Shockfield, or a few others. However, if you don't want to save it for a godly weapon, use it on your favorite weapon in its version. One Last reminder: You'll almost never get anything you want. that's how this game goes. even if you buy anything. you'll still be handed absolute crap in return. so just give up, or keep going through the shitstorm that is this game at the moment, and just hope that it'll get better, even if it probably won't, or if it does it won't last. TL;DR: you should probably read it, or if you want to skip parts you may think are dumb, just look at maps, Elite augment cores, and General augments. With Love, ~ Category:Blog posts